Project 'DA'
by Diamond Avatar
Summary: [PG13 for swearing, violence, etc] A young boy enters Raccoon City from a dare, and comes in contact with a strange new Umbrella experiment. He must then brave the streets of Raccoon City and get out. Alive.
1. Chapter 1

Project 'DA'

**By Diamond Avatar**

**Started 2/11/04**

**Disclaimer: **Me don't own Resident Evil, me don't even own the residence, let alone the evil.

**A/N: **Okay this fic came to me somehow, I forget how D. Anyway, it's going to be about a young guy that gets infected directly by another Umbrella project, which renders him immune to the zombie's bites and the T-Virus. Reviews would be helpful! And if you want me to write more chapters, then just say so )

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, do it Nick!" Jason coaxed me. Two friends and I were standing outside Raccoon City, which by chance happened to be real close to our hometown. Raccoon City was known for its insane incidents, and now the place was abandoned.

"Stop trying to force him, Jason!" Katt shot at him. Katt's my childhood friend, we've been good pals for ages. And I think I'm getting a thing for her... I dunno, it's confusing.

"What, he said he could do this, so I just want to see him prove it." Jason shrugged. Jason was another good friend of mine, I met him at primary school. We were friends in this kind of way though – constant challenges to prove who was better. And I wasn't about to back down right now. I said I could walk into this city, and I'm going to prove it.

"Of course I'll do it, moron. Just watch me! I'll go into that damn Umbrella Lab and get you a staff license to prove it!" I stepped up to the bridge into town, which was blocked off with numerous crashed cars. I took a breath and started digging in.

Was I scared? Hell no. I didn't believe in that 'zombie' crap everyone talked about. This would be a piece of cake.

"I'll catch you guys in a bit! Don't go anywhere, or I'll hurt you so bad when I return!" he directed his angered fist at Jason, who just shrugged.

I clambered over the first set of cars and landed at the other side, where I saw numerous blockades much like the one I just crossed.

"Man this is just great."

* * *

Finally, after half an hour of bloody car spelunking, I actually reached Raccoon City. I was surprised at what a shithole it had become. The streets were covered with bodies and crashes. Normal guys would probably puke at the site, but it didn't bother me too much. Besides, since when can dead things hurt you? Well, other than your nose, they smelt worse than my gym teachers armpits, and trust me, his armpits could kill a small child. I wandered around a bit before finally spotting the Umbrella symbol on a tall skyscraper, probably the biggest building in the city.

"Let's do this." I said to myself, and stepped in.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but the building was pretty dull. White walls, white corridors, white everything. Either they have some kind of skin-supremacy issue, or they can't afford another color. Either way, I was going blind, it's too damn bright!

I stepped into the elevator where I found a surprisingly convenient panel. The buttons weren't labeled with numbers, instead it had the actual places they went to. One of them said 'Secret Research Lab'. Funny, I always thought scientists were meant to have stunning IQs. Apparently, it was so stunning, it must have gone so high it dropped into the negative, because I'm pretty sure that a secret lab was meant to be, well, a secret. I pushed the button and headed down.

Down for a LONG time. I could swear that the ride was going for at least twenty minutes. And as if that wasn't bad enough, there's some really crappy elevator music playing.

"Dammit, turn that crap off!" I yelled, and tore a shoe off a random body in the elevator and proceeded to beat the speaker to death. I enjoyed my hard earned sizzling of dying jingles. Thank heavens.

There was a ping, and finally the doors opened to show a small, dark lab. I stepped out and the doors of the elevator closed. But before it did, I heard something. It was coming from the body. I turned, but the door had already closed. Meh, it was probably my imagination.

I looked around the tables for a staff card, but couldn't find any. Disappointed, I headed for a nearby chair and, after throwing the dead guy sitting on it off, took a seat. It was one of those spinning chairs, so I amused myself by making myself dizzy.

After reaching near-puking point, I sluggishly got up and continued my search. It led me into a small lab with some capsules set up. Inside was a weird looking blue substance, which almost looked alive. I shrugged and continued looking around. While scanning the desks, I decided to play around with the capsules (sue me, I was curious). The label read 'Project DA'. I poked it with my index. I found out then I poked it a little too hard, as it fell to the floor and shattered. The liquid looked kind of strange, that liveliness in it I saw earlier even more evident. Suddenly it jumped up and went down my shirt.

"What the hell?" The liquid curled around me, covering my body. It felt tingly, like being wiped across the body with cold metal. It disappeared on my back. I tried to feel around, but found nothing strange. So I picked up a mirror left on one of the desks. After a close look, I only found two small marks behind my shoulder blades. It didn't hurt, so I guessed the liquid thing must have evaporated or something.

Then I heard something outside. I stopped and slowly turned to the doorway.

"Who's there?" I called out. No answer. "Is that you, Jason, you shit? Stop trying to freak me out, cos it ain't gonna work!"

I stepped out and looked around. No Jason. But there was something. That body I threw off the chair. He was lying near the door. I didn't leave him there. Cautiously, I knelt down and took a closer look.

"What the hell are you doing here, huh?" I took a closer look, trying to find a clue to prove it was someone else. Suddenly, it sprung to life, forcing me to jump back. "What the hell?"

He launched at me, and sunk his teeth into my neck.

"ARGH! You little-!" I grabbed a nearby glass shard and stabbed the half-dead guy in the side of his head, causing him to let go and slide onto my chest. I shoved him off without a second thought.

What the hell was going on here? A dead guy just got up and bit me! Okay, so the rumors about the zombies were true. And I guess that means I'm...

"Well, shit." I touched the bite, which stung like hell. Any second now, I should be changing into a zombie.

_10 minutes later._

"Yep, any second now." I was getting impatient. Was I going to die, or what? I gave up on waiting, so I got up and headed for the elevator. So I couldn't find a license, big deal. I'll show them the bite. That'll scare the pants off them!

I pushed the call button and waited. I found myself grabbing my neck unconsciously a lot. It felt kind of weird. Then the doors opened.

"Oh shit!" The guy inside was up, and he lunged at me, teeth bared. I wasn't in the mood to get bitten again, so quick as lightning I sidestepped and grabbed a conveniently placed fire extinguisher on the wall. The zombie hadn't seen my dodge coming, and was left trying to balance himself.

"Eat extinguisher, bitch!" I yelled, and smacked the withering body behind the head, bursting it open. He fell to the ground with a thump. I looked at my hands.

Was I ever that strong? No way, I wasn't weak, but that was just too much.

I turned to a nearby wall.

"Meh, why not?" I took a step back, then wound my fist up for a punch. I slammed the wall as hard as I could. Next thing I knew, the wall was turned into rubble, a big hole surrounding my hand, which popped up on the other side. I pulled my hand back and looked at it.

"Shit... That's mean."

I got into the elevator and left. But before the doors closed, I could've sworn I saw a figure in there, wielding a huge axe. I dunno if he was real, but his eyes were filled with evil. Somehow, I could feel that. I wasn't scared of many things, but this... He made my whole body shake. I sure as hell hope I imagined that.

* * *

Unknown to our young hero, his friends outside had grown worried, and had entered the city to look for him. None of them had any idea what was in store for them. And Nick is in even more trouble. Covered by a strange chemical, bitten by a zombie, and now, hunted by a man with a devilishly big axe and devilish eyes to boot. Another typical day in the streets of Raccoon City.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Any good? Tips would be nice, and support is great too! Also, I'm not too certain on whether I'll focus more on an action-packed or comedic approach yet, but expect it to be a kind of combination. I'm just setting the scene right now, expect the story to get somewhere in further chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! And thanks for your advice, I'll be taking them into account!

* * *

Chapter 2

The elevator door opened with a 'ping', and I stepped out into the old lobby of Umbrella Inc. I was feeling a little tired, and my neck was killing me, so I went out to find somewhere to take a break.

"Hmm..." I looked around. There was a theatre nearby amongst the random residential areas. I was starting to have cravings for some popcorn from the smell, so I decided that no one was going to miss some old popcorn. I made my way over to the place, still gripping my neck.

"Aw man." I had hoped for some good popcorn, but after closer inspection, I changed my mind. Apparently, the attendant had chosen to die on it, which left me with popcorn with a dash of rotten meat and a pinch of maggots. Not exactly my favorite delicacy.

"Stuff you!" I yelled, and slapped the guy's head, causing it to fly off his shoulders and into hit a pinball machine. Tilt action.

So I wasn't eating any popcorn today, thought I might as well grab a Mars bar. I nicked a little bit of this and that and hauled my buffet into one of the theatres. Lucky me, a romance movie.

"Oh Romeo..."

"Oh Juliet..."

"Oh brother..." It was really hard to concentrate on eating when there were two people making out like crazy in front of me. Still, an envious situation those two have, I've never even had a girlfriend. Not like I was popular with girls anyway. Something about me being too violent. So I've gotten into fights before, but most were with Jason, and most because he bet me I couldn't fight him.

Suddenly, a scream outside caught my attention. It was Katt.

"What the hell? I told her to wait outside!" I ran out, ditching my Skittles. I threw the door outside open, where I saw Jason and Katt running down the street. They saw me, but kept running. "Yeah, nice to see you guys too..." I mumbled.

Then I saw why they were still running. Behind them, at least twenty rotting corpses were lurching after them, a walking wall of crud.

"Crap." I ran after them, the small riot of dead guys behind me. I saw Jason pointing towards an old hospital, and they ran in. I was maybe fifteen feet behind them, and the zombies were thankfully quite slow, leaving them an odd thirty feet behind me. I ran into the hospital after them. When I got in, Jason and I began barricading the door.

When all was done, we slumped to the floor to catch our breaths.

"I thought you guys were gonna wait outside." I wheezed. Jason looked at me, then pointed at Katt with his head, who was out of earshot.

"She insisted. Said you were taking too long and she got worried, loverboy." I felt my face grow a little hot.

"Stuff you, ass-face." I was about to punch him, then remembered what happened to the wall. I lowered my fist and sighed. "You okay?"

Jason patted his leg. "I tripped on a dead guy on the way here. That's when they got up and chased us. Must've pissed the bastards off."

I laughed at my rival. "No shit, man." I got up and sat next to Katt, who was sitting on one of the waiting benches. "Are you hurt, Katt?"

"No, I'm okay Nick. Just a little shaken up, I mean, I didn't think the zombie thing was real." I saw her legs shaking. I wanted to comfort her, but being comforting wasn't one of my strong points. After remembering a scene from that love movie, I thought I'd give it a go. I put my arm around her and huddled closer to her.

"N-Nick?" I saw her face developing a blush, causing me to go a little red too.

"Look Katt, I care about you a lot. And I promise you, I'll always protect you."

She looked at me with bright eyes.

"Nick, I... where did that come from?" she said with confusion.

"I saw it in a movie." I said bluntly. For some reason, it made her laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, Nick..." She giggled. "It just didn't seem a lot like you to act like that. But copying something so clichéd from a movie – that sure sounds like the Nick I know!"

"Is that an insult or something?" I smirked. At least she was feeling better. She sighed, and put her arm around my waist and moved closer.

"Still... Seeing you like this sure is refreshing. Thanks, Nick."

"Ah... Yeah, sure. Any time." I felt a little awkward, and that strange feeling I get with her is driving me crazy. What I'd give for something to end this awkward moment.

"Yo Nick! We got trouble, and lots of it!" I saw him staring out a window with a grim face. And if something could give Jason a grim face, it must've been very bad.

I stood next to him and looked out.

"Man, we are screwed now." The zombies had caught up to us, but what I saw definitely wasn't expected. They had somehow learnt how to use cars, and were driving – quite badly, I might add – in our, er, general direction. Sure, their driving was crap, but sooner or later they would be smashing through the walls. I looked around for a way out.

"Okay, there's a back door over here! We're getting out of here!" I motioned for the two to follow me, and I led the way out the back. We came outside and thankfully saw no walking dead to slow us down.

"What should we do now?" Katt asked. I pointed to the bridge, which was far in the distance, but you could still see some of it over the tall apartments.

"We're getting out of here." We started ran down the street, which was only a block away from the crazy, car-driving monsters in front of the hospital. If they saw us, we wouldn't be able to get away, so I slowed the others down. Well, I tried to.

"Dammit Jason!" I whispered loudly. Jason was still running, and being very noisy about it. I tried to stop him. But we were too late. They saw us all right, and they were already turning in our direction.

"Oh shit!" I knew we couldn't outrun them. I looked around, and found a way out.

"Move it, guys!" I ran for the only car on the street that wasn't lying in a broken heap. Thankfully, I found the car's owner lying next to it, keys still stuck in the door. I walked up to him and made to grab the keys, then he suddenly groaned out bit my arm.

"You little bitch!" I threw my arm up, zombie with it, then rammed my arm into a nearby apartment fence, mashing a railroad pattern in the back of his head. He let go and slid down the fence. "Damn, I'm pissed!"

"How did you...?" Katt and Jason stood behind me in awe. Oops, forgot to tell them about that. Oh well, now wasn't the time.

"Later! Just get in!" I jumped into the driver's seat, and switched on the ignition. The car let out a roar of life, and we were off.

Bet you didn't expect a kid to know how to drive huh? I used to spend hours playing racing games at the arcade, and let me say, I was GOOD. I even set a high score, and so far, no one's beaten it. Real driving didn't seem too different. We sped down the road in the old car, followed by three cars packed with dead guys. Luckily the rest of them hadn't seemed to work out how to drive well. At least I wasn't up against an odd ten.

"Jason, watch the back for me, will ya?" I said, as I swerved between two cars. The road was filled with overturned vehicles, as well as the odd zombie walking around aimlessly. They weren't that big a problem though, in fact, it was kind of satisfying to hit them. Katt kept screaming when I did though, so I tried to stop doing it.

The zombies behind us were slowly catching up, but I managed to stop one of them by leading him into a car while he was behind me, and I turned at the last second, sending them in a head-on collision. One down, but two more left. They weren't very fast though, so I managed to make some decent distance between us. We rushed on towards the bridge back home.

It didn't take us long to reach the bridge. It was only a few yards ahead of us. I looked closer though, and to my surprise, the barricade wasn't the only thing there.

"What the hell?" I pulled the handbrake and came to a halt.

"What're you doing, man?" Jason said in a panic. "They're gonna catch.... Us..." Jason looked ahead with his jaw dropped.

Zombies had overtaken the bridge, filling it to the brim with a mass of rotting, walking corpses. It was like a huge game of twister in front of us, tangles upon tangles of dead bodies had piled on the whole length of the bridge. Hell, even if I tried to ram my way through, we'd be dead before we reached halfway.

I looked back and saw the zombies getting closer. Shit, what could I do now? I looked around and thought. I didn't know about any other exits. Well, by road anyway. Then I had an idea.

"Hey... How long can you guys hold your breaths for?" I said, as I began to reverse down the road a bit and straighten us out at an angle from the bridge.

"Um... Maybe a minute or two?" Katt said.

"I think a minute if I'm lucky." Jason said. "Why you ask?"

"Meh, good enough." I hit the accelerator and sped up towards the bridge, but I wasn't aiming for the bridge. I was aiming for a little gap between the bridge and the road fencing. Straight for the water.

"Holy shit!" Jason shouted behind me, and Katt was already screaming. We shot off the road, flying through the air for a few seconds, then crashing into the water with a splash. The windows were closed, but water was pouring in through holes here and there.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jason said, strangling me.

"Not... now... later..." I pointed at a hole, and he got my drift. He let me go and I took in a few breaths. "Look, we're alive, and soon we'll be back home too. So relax, and get ready to start holding your breaths."

The car was still sinking, so I thought we should get out before we go any lower. I checked to make sure they were ready, then kicked their doors off, water pouring in fast. The pressure sent the both of them hurtling outside, me shortly after them.

We started kicking up towards the surface, slowly but surely. I could see Jason and Katt starting to lose energy, so I grabbed them and started kicking harder.

"Ah!!!" We finally reached the top, and I took in some beautiful air. Never have I appreciated breathing more than now. I checked on Katt and Jason, who seemed to be doing okay. Still holding them, I helped them get back to shore.

"After all that... There's only... One thing I can say..." Jason panted. "...Fuck, I'm tired." I couldn't help but laugh, even though I was dead tired. We spent a few minutes to recover, but I told them we should get back home before the walking dead decided to walk after us.

"Come on, slowpokes." I called as I got up. I dunno about those guys, but I was wet, tired, hungry, and infected by two zombies and a chemical. But most importantly, I was hungry. Damn zombies interrupted my meal.

* * *

A camera from Raccoon City had focused itself on Nick. It watched as Nick came out of the water and walk off into the distance.

"Is that the boy that consumed the 'DA'?" A short, stocky man wearing a scientist coat asked a tall, lurching man holding an axe behind him. He wore a full-face mask on his face, only showing off one eye. He also wore a full-body cloak, which shielded his entire body.

"Yes... Master..." The giant spoke slowly, as if he was having trouble with the words.

"Amazing, someone who didn't die after coming in contact with 'DA'." The short man chuckled. "I shall have to find out who this young man is. King?" He called out. The large man behind him looked in attention.

"Yes...?"

"Follow him, and be discreet about it."

"Yes..."

The giant walked off, axe in hand.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Ah, home sweet home. Katt, Jason and I finally got out of that hellhole, and arrived back to our hometown of Snakeville. Before you think anything, no, we do not have a lot of snakes here. It's just a name. It's like saying Mantown only has men. Not that I've ever heard of a place called Mantown, but you get my point.

"Man, I need a shower." Jason groaned. "I smell like dead." He waved and headed home. Katt and I live a few blocks away from him, we lived under the same roof. Don't get any funny ideas, it's her uncle's home. My parents died some time ago, and they took me in. My mom and her uncle go way back apparently. So obviously, I'm going to walk her home. And so we had a pretty uneventful stroll, but it was getting awkward, so I tried to get a conversation going.

"So... Strange day huh?" What a stupid question. She must think I'm a total idiot, OF COURSE it was strange, we were hunted be freakin' zombies.

"Yeah. Should we tell anyone about this?" She looked to me for advice. I thought for a moment. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to let everyone know where we were, we'd be in deep trouble if anyone found out.

"Probably not. Just tell them... I dunno... We were playing... Until..." I looked at my watch. "One thirty in the morning... Oh man, we're in trouble." I frowned indignantly. Her uncle was very strict about Katt. He's going to yell at me for hours for this.

We reached the doorstep to our home, and walked in. There wasn't any noise, so I signaled for Katt to quietly head for her room. Her room is upstairs, and I just sleep in the lounge. She waved me good night and disappeared upstairs. Being as quiet as I could, I tried to sneak my way over to the sofa I slept on. The creaky floors didn't help much. I finally made it to the sofa, when a hand popped out behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Huh?" I jumped and turned around, expecting another zombie who wanted a piece of my tasty backside. Instead I faced Katt's uncle. "Oh, hi Aunt Alice." Auntie Alice's lived around here for sometime, and I've heard rumors that she was involved with the accident at Raccoon City in some way, but I don't believe it. Alice just seemed too... Alice.

"Don't you 'hi' me, Nick! It's one thirty! It's too dangerous to be out so late at night! Do you have any idea how much you made me worry? Don't you understand that out here..." Blah, blah, blah. She went on for a solid two hours. I wasn't really paying attention, but it went along the lines of 'I'll kick you out' and 'you can forget breakfast'. Meh, whatever. I needed a shower, I smell like shit. Alice can probably read minds, because she began to take in a good whiff of my odour.

"I know I smell bad, you don't have to rub it in." I said plainly. She wasn't taking my joke though, she was looking at me sternly.

"Did you go to Raccoon City?" I couldn't see my face, but I bet the look I had could win awards. How'd she work it out so easily? I wasn't going to lie, she might have heard it from someone.

"Yeah, I did. But only for awhile!"

"That's not the point! That place is dangerous!" Aunt Alice was almightily pissed off. She sighed and slumped onto the sofa. "Nick... Did you see anything... Strange out there?"

"Exactly what do you mean by strange?" I looked at him suspiciously. I didn't want to say zombies, he'd probably send me to a loony house.

"I mean... The living dead. Zombies." She looked at me seriously, so it wasn't just some joke she was playing on me.

"Well, yeah, I definitely saw that." I shrugged.

"Were you bitten?" Aunt Alice paused for a second. "Oh wait, if you were bitten, you'd have changed by now..." She looked at me seriously again. "Was Katt bitten?"

"No! I would never let one of those bastards hurt her!" It surprised her as to how emotional I was getting with that question. Heck, it surprised me too. "Ah, I mean, no."

Suddenly, a deafening bang shook the house. I fell over in the vibrations. Aunt Alice was still standing, and ran to the window and looked out.

"What the hell... That isn't Nemesis, but..." She looked at me. "Nick! Run upstairs, get Katt and get out of here!"

"Wha-?" I had no idea what was going on, but I did as I was told. I ran upstairs and threw the door to her room open. Where I saw her in the middle of getting changed. I never knew she had such a great body, but I turned away out of respect.

"Listen, we gotta get outta here. Get some clothes on and let's move." From the sound, she was still a little annoyed that I walked in on her. Jeez, it was an accident. "Okay I'm sorry! We gotta hurry though, you could be in danger!"

She finally finished getting ready, and just then, we heard gunshots and Alice yelling downstairs. I already thought something bad had happened, well, something bad enough for Alice to use her gun. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, just in time to see Alice backed in a corner by what looked like a giant dead mound of meat. He... _It_, was wearing a big cloak that hid most of its body, and had a massive as hell axe in his hand. Something about him made me thing he _could_ be dangerous, maybe just a tad bit. Soon I found out he wasn't just big, he was fast. He ran at Alice, and before I could even blink, he had swung his axe at Alice. She had nowhere left to run, and I was too far to do anything. Time almost seemed to slow down as I watched in horror. Alice's head was sliced clean off, blood spilling all over the place. Her head hit the floor with her thump, her body, which was still standing, soon followed it. The corner of the room was almost entirely red, and the giant was most likely covered in blood too, but I couldn't see. Not that it was the first thing on my mind. Katt behind me saw it happen, and screamed. If that big bastard didn't know we were there, it sure as hell knew now.

It turned around, and I saw its ugly mug for the first time. The thing had no eyes or nose; in fact, most of his face was made up of his massive mouth. That, and his massive, yellow teeth. I didn't have a lot of time to admire his beauty though, Katt was in distress, and in incredible danger with a thing like that around.

"Come on!" I grabbed her and ran outside. The giant snarled and ran after us. The town was in ruins, no sign of life visible anywhere. We were in deep shit if I couldn't think of anything. I looked around for something, anything. It wouldn't take the big freak that long to catch us if we didn't do something soon. Almost on cue though, I heard a car driving in our direction, and from the sound of the motor, it was the old shitbox belonging to Jason's dad. But I noticed that driving the car wasn't Jason's dad, but Jason himself. He pulled up next to us.

"Hurry up and get in!" He pointed at the back of the ute. I nodded and grabbed Katt before jumping into the back. Just as Jason was about to hit the accelerator, the giant had caught up, and used his amazing speed yet again. He grabbed the back of the ute and held it up, halting our movement entirely.

"Shit!" I pushed Katt behind me, standing between her and that thing. It didn't look like we'd be getting anywhere anytime soon. Finally, I worked out a plan. It wasn't the best plan, but it was all I had. "Jason, keep your foot on that accelerator!"

After taking a quick look at Katt, I dived forward and launched myself at the giant zombie. With my newfound strength, it wasn't too difficult to throw him off balance and force him to let go of the car. Jason and Katt zipped off into the distance, I could tell Jason was showing signs of wanting to stop for me, but he knew I didn't want that. Jason and I were good friends after all.

"You better keep Katt alive!" I yelled at him as they disappeared into the distance. I couldn't hear her, but Katt was obviously calling my name. But... This was for her own good. Just then I remembered that there was a giant monster thing behind me, and I turned around ready to face him, but he wasn't there.

"What the..." My eyes darted around, but saw nothing. He definitely didn't leave the area, I would've seen him. So most likely he's in one of these buildings. Funny, I can't see someone as big as that thing. Hrmm, I can't keep calling him thing. He's big, so I'll call him... Tower.

"Come on out, Tower..." I mumbled to myself. Surprisingly, he answered my call. But not how I had pictured it. I could hear him, but... I couldn't see him. Suddenly I felt a massive force strike me in the stomach, sending me flying. I crashed into a brick wall, right through it to be precise.

"Ugh, that's gonna leave a mark." I rubbed by back. Somehow, that thing was able to become invisible. And now, I was stuck in a town with him. I was screwed. Well, it could be worse. Like say, all the residents of the town are zombies or something. I heard a groan outside a nearby window, and peering out, I found that everyone was, in fact, zombies.

I'd swear that someone has something against me out there.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

**Katt**

I felt like there was a huge rock in my stomach as I watched us leave Niki (I called him this when we were kids) behind with that… Thing. I felt tears falling down my face, and there was this sinking feeling in my chest. I kept screaming his name out.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jason said to me. "Nick will be fine, trust me!"

"Y…You're right! Nick will be fine!" I said, trying to sound like my ordinary, cheerful self.

Jason was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. I still felt scared. I was even shaking. Suddenly, the car came to a halt, and I almost fell over. I looked up, wiping my tears off my face, and found that we were at Jason's place.

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere those things won't get us. Nick will meet us there later, he knows we'll be here." I followed Jason to the back of his house, where there was a small hatch. He screwed it open, revealing a ladder going down. "Dad made this a long time ago during the zombie scare. Sure am glad he got it now!"

He helped me get down first, then came in after me, sealing the hatch. I looked around. It was a pretty big shelter, it resembled an ordinary house, except underground and without windows.

"What now?" I asked. I was hoping he would say something that could help Niki.

"Now we wait for Nick to knock on the door." Jason took a can off a shelf. "Want some beans?"

* * *

**Nick**

I tried to hide myself in the rubble to get some thinking time. Tower would find me sooner or later, so I might as well make a plan while I can. Okay, my options are:

1. Get out there and fight Tower blindly.

2. Keep hiding.

3. Run like hell.

Hmm, option 1 would clearly be stupid, he'd kick my arse to kingdom come. Option 2 is just too sissy for me, and as for 3, it's also wimpy. Dammit, I either get my arse kicked or run like a sissy. This sucks.

I heard his large footsteps heading for me. Looks like its time to get moving again. I threw the pieces of rubble of me and dashed away from his footsteps, running outside the building. I ran down a few blocks, which by the way were littered with zombies, then ran into another building. He'd find me sooner or later, but in here is better than out there.

I walked up the stairs and down a hallway. It was an apartment block, and it had clearly seen better days. The walls were falling apart, and it smelt like dead people. Well, that, and there was blood splattered all over the walls and floor, all leading into a room at the end of the hall. I slowly crept towards the room, ready to take down whatever was in there.

Three steps away…

Two steps…

One more…

I was standing in front of the door, which was slightly open. I pushed it open, a loud creak echoing down the silent corridor. I stepped in slowly, my eyes darting around for danger. Nothing here I guessed, so I walked in. The room had a very wear-and-tear feel for it, if you catch my drift. Whoever owned this place obviously didn't care much for hygiene or presentation. I looked down at the blood trail. It led into a closet.

I've seen my share of scary movies, and usually when you open the closet, something grabs you and eats you. I should probably follow that advice… Nah. I make my way over to the closet and grab the handles.

Okay, on three. One… Two… Three!

I threw the doors open, ready to kill whatever was in there. But what I found wasn't exactly what I expected. In fact, it was something nobody would expect. There, hanging in the closet, was a dead pig. I mean, come on. Who the hell drags a pig into a closet? Well, I guess I don't have to kill anything at least.

"Grrr!" Uh oh. My good, big Friend Tower has just occupied the doorway. Well, nuts, how'd I forget about that? I look around for an escape, but there's not even a nearby window. Curse these builders for not putting windows where I can reach them. My eyes dart back at the pig for a moment. Hey… I have an idea!

"I hope you're not religious, 'cos then you can't eat pork!" I grabbed the dead pig hanging in the closet, then throw it at Tower with all my might.

"Ungh!" he grunted, before flying off his feet, the pig on top of him. I took this chance to run over him and ran back down the stairs. I had to get out of this damn town, and fast. I was back outside, where the hordes of zombies were growing. I was royally screwed; they had covered everything in sight. It was like watching an ocean shuffle around the streets.

"Oh, hello!" I say to myself. Something across the street catches my eye. A shop. A shop that has a sign saying 'Bob's Guns'. My god, what a beautiful sign. I'm going to have to throttle through a few of my old neighbors, but hey, what can you do? I start my crazy run into the dead ocean, flailing my arms about like someone having a seizure. Zombies go flying all over the place as I make a beeline for the store. I run inside and quickly close the door behind me before anything has the chance to jump in with me.

The walls were riddled with guns, big and small. This was definitely the place to go when you had zombies chomping on your ass. I was feeling surprisingly tired, so I rested my back on the counter for awhile. Man, I've started to notice that using my insane strength really takes it out of me.

Creak.

Hmm, did the counter just make a noise? I turn to look, and-

"Grah!"

The zombie shopkeeper lashed at me from behind, sinking his teeth into my left shoulder.

"OW! SON OF A-!" I grab his head, rip his face off my shoulder, then splatter it into the counter wall next to me. His skull smashed into a million pieces, and he stopped moving. "Dammit, bitten again. This sucks." My fresh wound was leaking blood pretty badly, it was worse than my last one. I better work faster and get the hell out of this joint.

Okay, I'm very much aware I'll need more than just guns, I need a way out of here. Hopefully, this guy has a car in the back or something. I search through his pockets, and sure enough I find a car key. I limp over to a door leading to the back, where I see a nice jeep with what looked like a small cannon attached to the top. Nice.

Well, I found my ride, now to arm up. I may have super strength, but as I said, it seems to eat my energy away like it's nothing. I start browsing through the shelves in a hurry, grabbing a bit of everything – some handguns, a pair of sub-machine guns, an M4 assault rifle, and that was just what I planned to use. After taking my own pick, I grab everything I can carry and toss it into the back of the jeep. I'd need plenty of firepower to protect Katt and Jason, and this would probably be one of my only chances.

After filling up the jeep, I hop in, putting the keys into the ignition. The engine roared to life, and I pushed the button next to the automatic door. The doors slid open, and I zoomed out, making my way for Jason's place.

It was fairly difficult navigating through all the living dead. Luckily, this jeep was probably made for war, since the zombies could barely make a dent in it. Still, it was annoying having to drive around them all the time. After what felt like forever, I managed to make it out of the town, and the zombie count started to lessen. And so, I continued my drive to Jason's place.

* * *

I came to a halt outside the small hatch on the floor, which led to Jason's bomb shelter. I found some bags in the back seat of the car, they were like sports bags, you know, long and cylindrical-ish. I filled up four bags, then clumsily made my way for the hatch. Jason and I had this special knock we did to show it was us. I made the knock, and waited. The hatch started to turn, then flung open, Jason's head popping up.

"Shit man, are you okay?" Jason said suddenly.

"What?" I look down to where he was looking, and see that my shirt was stained completely with the blood from my wound. "Oh."

"Hurry up and get in! Those smelly bastards gonna be walking down here in no time!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5

* * *

** "Niki!" Katt practically tackled me when I came down the ladder, squeezing me really tightly.

"H-Hey! Since when did you start calling me Niki again? Call me Nick!" I was a little embarrassed when I heard her call me Niki, especially in front of Jason, he always made fun of me about it.

"Ooo-ooo-oooh Niki!" he mouthed behind Katt, waving his arms like an idiot.

"Stuff you." I mouthed back, before Katt lifted herself off me, and gasped. "What?"

"Y-Your shoulder!" I look down to where she was looking, then remembered Jason had the same reaction just a few minutes ago. Really, how can I forget stuff like this?

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing serious." I tried to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"What are you talking about? I'll get some bandages." Katt ran off to the supply room in a hurry. Man, she shouldn't worry so much sometimes, it's embarrassing.

"So," Jason had taken a seat at a really old-looking table. He spoke with a serious tone, not something I hear every day. "How are we going to deal with our little problem?"

"What problem? Did you do something while I wasn't around?" I eyed him suspiciously. Maybe he released some other virus or something. Or maybe he decided to get a hockey mask and act like 'Jason' the murderer guy.

"I'm talking about the zombies, numbnuts." Jason said before slapping the side of my head.

"Oh, that." Well, I guess that is a problem. "I'm not too sure yet. You got any ideas?"

Jason shook his head, and I sighed. What the hell could three guys do against an army of dead guys? The most likely ending of something like this is that we end up getting killed, and that isn't the most happy ending I could hope for.

"Jason, you've really gotta tidy that room up! It was so hard to find these bandages!" Katt had come back carrying antiseptic and bandages. She sat next to me, and proceeded to dampen a cotton ball with the antiseptic. Man this was gonna sting.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Katt was trying to be gentle, but it was more or less making the pain come in and out.

"Jeez Katt, he's a guy! Do it like this!" Jason took the cotton ball off her and rubbed it over my wound. Man that stings.

"Ow."

After that painstaking ordeal, Katt began wrapping me up. She's really good at this kind of thing, she took a course on first aid a year or so ago.

"Hey guys." I said. "We're going to have to do something about our… situation."

"Easier said than done. What the hell can we do?" Jason kicked his feet up onto the table. "We're just kids."

"Hey man, if we were just kids, we'd be dead by now. I know we can get outta this, we just gotta think." I looked down in thought. For one thing, I wasn't even sure if I believed what I just said. I have no clue how we're going to get out of this.

"Niki's right, Jason. I know we can get out of this somehow." Man, she's still calling me Niki.

"Right, anyway. First, let's see what we already know. For a start, whatever changed everyone in Raccoon City into zombies has also spread to Snakeville. And now, we're stuck almost exactly between two big towns covered in zombies." Jason's home was on the outskirts of Snakeville, and by chance, the outskirts of Raccoon City. "On a side note, there's a big-ass zombie man that won't stop chasing me down, and something tells me he's gonna show up here if we don't get moving soon."

"Our best chance of survival would be to get out of this area altogether then. We could get to the nearest town and get the proper authorities or something." Jason said. I agreed with the part about getting out, but I couldn't do it just like that.

"What about the big guy chasing me? Before I can get outta this place, I think I should get him off my back." I didn't want to get anyone else hurt because of that thing.

"You came here in that jeep right? Let's just take that. No way that thing could keep up." Jason told me.

"Maybe…"

"I think," Katt said. "We should take the jeep and go. I don't think that thing would follow us at that speed. We could lose him! And Niki… Niki has to stay with us this time!"

I felt my face go a little red, and I looked away to hide it.

"I-I guess we could try to get away…"

"Then it's settled! We're leaving as soon as possible!" Jason stood up and headed for the supply room. "I'll get some food and shit packed."

"And I've finished the bandaging." Katt told me. "I'll go help Jason." She said before skipping off after him.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go topside and make sure we're clear." I got up and started climbing the ladder, carrying a pistol that I took out of one of my bags. I unscrewed the hatch, then opened a little crack and took a peek.

"Hmm…" the coast was pretty clear. But it was too quiet. I had suspected something would've caught up, Tower at least. I opened the hatch fully, and jumped out. I took a full view now. Apart from Jason's house, the rest of the place was pretty much like a desert. All sandy and stuff, but not hot at least. The moon was out in full view, lighting up the place with a pale glow. It was the middle of the night now, probably 2 or 3 o' clock.

"Huh?" I noticed something in the desert. A shadow on the floor. I looked up and down from it, but saw nothing the shadow could be coming from. Wait a minute. When I fought Tower, he was… "Invisible… Shit." I raised my gun and started shooting at the shadow. Tower revealed himself with a mighty roar, and he was back in view, in all his mighty, ugly glory. From what I could tell, the bullets weren't even phasing the ugly punk.

"Die!" he growled as he leaped at me. I was ready this time, and quickly dodged to the side. But he got up surprisingly fast, charging at me again. This time, I only avoided it by inches. This wasn't looking too good. I tried shooting him again, but it just pissed him off more. Well, I guess it's kinda satisfying in it's own way, but now's not the time for that.

"Man I'm gonna open a can of whoop-ass on ya!" this time, I charged at him, shouldering him. He literally flew a few feet away, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Nick what the hell's going on?" Jason had popped up from the hatch again.

"Get down and hide!" I whispered to him. I could see Tower was getting up again, so I quickly charged at him again, this time sending him hurtling even further.

"Let's roll with this!" I was about to attack him again, but pretty much fell to the floor all of a sudden. My knees gave way, and next thing I know I'm eating dirt. It felt like my body weighed a hundred tons. "Aw shit, this can't be good." My sight was starting to blur out, but I could make out Tower getting up, and coming for me. Well, I'm screwed yet again. I guess using my strength too much really is bad for me.

* * *

**Jason**

Shit, that big guy's got Nick. I wanna get up and stop him, but I know Nick wouldn't want me to do that. Dammit, why's that guy always gotta be like that? Get's his ass kicked all over the place, then tells me to look out for the others. But what pisses me off even more is that it's the only choice I got.

"What's happening Jason?" Katt asked. Jeez, I don't wanna tell her. Maybe I'll just bend the truth a bit.

"Err, Nick told me to drive you and the stuff out of town and he'd meet us there. He's just gonna take care of some stuff." Katt's always been real close to Nick, so she can probably tell deep down what I mean.

I look up again to see Nick getting dragged off by that monster, and there's not a damned thing I can do! Shit! I better get Katt outta here now, then we can get someone to save Nick. I know he won't die, no matter what that big bitch does to him.

"Let's go Katt."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone giving me reviews! And to JoJo10, I tried to write slower, but found that I couldn't do it very well, so I decided to stick with my faster paced style. Still, thanks for the tips! And Merry Christmas everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6

* * *

**

Huh… Where's this… Taking a look around, it looks like I'm in a white room or something, kinda like in that movie. How'd I get here? I can't remember…

"You." What? Who said that? What the heck? Someone's standing over there, he's the one who called me. It looks like… A burning shadow…"You."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes. I'm inside you, and I'm trying to help you."

"How can you be inside me?"

"You put me here. You took the project. 'D.A'."

"D.A? You mean, you're that thing? That thing that made me this strong?"

"Yes. However, you're not utilizing me properly. You're just throwing around the power without thinking. That can be dangerous."

"What are you talking about?"

"You must learn to cooperate with me, not just use me. I must teach you now, before I run out of time."

"Eh?"

"It does not matter, all you have to do is listen to me. Right now, you are unprepared to wield the power. So instead, I will take over your body whenever the need to fight arises."

"Do what now?"

"Never mind. All you have to do is let me take your body."

"Uh… Okay."

"Good. It is vital to our survival."

"Uh…Huh…"

This was one strange guy, but hey, some weird shit's been happening, so I guess I should take this seriously.

"You better wake up now."

"Huh?"

* * *

Suddenly I feel as though something slammed me into wall, and I wake into the real world. In a panic, I tried to move, but found I'm tied down by metal cuffs.

"Ah, you're awake." An old geezer popped out of a doorway, wearing a lab coat and really crappy glasses. He looks like a total wacko. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Where am I?"

"You're back at Raccoon City. Wonderful place, is it not?" the old guy chortled.

"Yeah, it's almost as fun as wiping my ass on your face."

POW.

I feel a hand slam into my face from the side. My vision gets a little blurry, but not so bad as to not see Tower standing next to me, snarling.

"Thank you, King. Now then, I think you'd be smart to not give me your potty mouth anymore."

"Jesus Christ, you are old. Who the hell says potty mouth nowadays?"

POW.

"Foolish boy. If you hadn't taken 'D.A' you would've been dead by now." The geezer sighed. "Pity, I think I would enjoy slowly torturing you to death."

"And I'd enjoy wiping your old, wrinkly ass on that big bastard's equally wrinkly face."

POW.

Ouch, this was starting to hurt.

"You really are a fool. I'd better just find out what 'D.A' can do then."

The geezer went over to some control board and started pressing buttons. Suddenly I hear this high pitched screeching.

"What's that?"

"I'm just firing up the electricity."

"Huh?"

BEEP.

I just got what he said now. The screech was the sound of electricity passing into my cuffs. Let me tell you, having a whole crapload of volts go through your body isn't exactly a massage.

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

"Hmm, perhaps I should add more volts… Oh, what the heck, let's go maximum output."

"GRRAAAAAAGH!"

The lights were flickering on and off, and it felt like that in my head too. But I can feel something else now. It's like a rhythmic beating in my head. I can feel it grow faster, harder…

"…"

"Why so quiet now? Dead already? Run out of fancy insults?"

"Not quite, old man."

* * *

**Third Person**

The eyes that looked at the scientist weren't the same young, brown eyes of Nick. They had changed into a pair of evil, purplish-blue eyes.

"What in the world…" the scientist looked at him in a mix of horror and confusion. "W-What are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare."

'Nick' began to effortlessly break through the cuffs.

"K-King! Stop him!"

"HRR!" King tried to subdue 'Nick', but was flicked away by one of his hands, yet was sent flying threw the walls into the outside.

"W-What power…" the scientist was shaking. "Y-You…You're the project! You're D.A!"

"Call me Mick, old geezer." King had jumped back in, and charged at Mick, sending him crashing through the walls the other way. Mick flew outside, and landed on the streets as though he had just jumped on the spot. King flew out after him in a rage.

"This is incredible…" the scientist said to himself. "I must go back to the lab at once!"

The mysterious old man disappeared down some stairs.

* * *

**Mick**

It appeared King was trying to protect that old man. His strength is abominable, however, I should be able to equal him fairly well.

"Die!" it snarled at me.

"You first." I activate one of my many program functions, 'Accelerator'. This program enhances my movement fivefold, letting me move at 300 kilometers an hour by stimulating certain hormones and muscles. Using this speed, I easily managed to run behind King, and kick him through a nearby building.

"GRR!!!" King came back from the wall. Judging from his condition, he was unaffected by my attack. At this rate, it appeared that he may be invulnerable to conventional attacks. Unfortunately, most of my powerful programs are out of the question. They could permanently damage this body and its owner.

"HRR!!" I was about to use the same strategy I just used, but this time, he managed to outmaneuver me, throwing me downwards. I crash through the road, and land in the sewers.

"Nngh…" it seems that my enemy can also adapt and evolve. Adding this to my chances, I have very little chance of winning this battle. He's on his way down already. I must find an escape route ASAP.

"There." The sewer pipe trails out into open waters. I should be able to hide from King there. I activate my accelerator and rush into the water, hopefully fast enough to avoid King's gaze.

"Grr…" Holding my breath, I look up at King, who is standing at the edge of the pipe, looking for me. I assume he can catch every little move, so I better stay still.

Still looking around…

I'm running out of air…

Almost…

Finally, he's given up! I burst to the surface and take in some fresh air. I swim across the river, and get to land outside Raccoon City. I recognize this as the place where Nick escaped. He's done quite well to this point. Time to get him back now.

* * *

**Nick**

Huh? Where am I now? It looks like I'm outside Raccoon City again. But how come I can't remember leaving?

"Nick."

"Huh?"

"I just took over your body, so you won't remember what happened."

"Wha??" I must be crazy, my own voice is talking to me. Actually, it feels kinda silly.

"My name is Mick. I'm going to be sharing your body from this point on."

"WHAT?"

"The project, remember? That's me."

"…Okay. Well, weirder crap's happened to me. I just got one question."

"What's that?"

"Is your name really Mick, or you just making fun of me by changing one letter or something?"

"It's not my real name, but if I told you, I think you'd misunderstand me."

"Try me."

"Very well. You know D.A?"

"Yeah."

"Death's Angel."

"That's cool."

"You…Aren't afraid?"

"Dude, only two things in this world scare me. Things that I don't believe I can kill, and girls. But girls especially."

"You…Are a strange person."

"Speak for yourself, Mick, you came out of a liquid."

"Touché."

"Hey, Nick!"

That voice…

"Katt???"

I look out at the road, and sure enough, there's Katt, along with Jason, riding in a green military jeep, followed by another jeep full of armed men. Nice backup.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, but Katt just hugs me again. Ew, I'm feeling all mushy inside.

'Hey, you're getting mushy in here. Stop it.'

Oh great, Mick can talk in my head too.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Katt looked like she was gonna start crying again.

"Nick." Jason called me. "This is my Uncle Pete. He's from Ramsville's army corps. I explained about the zombie guys, and they're taking us back to the army base. So he's all I've got."

"Hey Nick, heard you've been laying the smackdown out here." Pete seemed like a nice enough guy. He resembled Jason, black, scruffy hair, and he had a messy, stubby beard.

"You could say that. So, we going to go back in there now or something?"

"No, we're going back to the base to regroup. I told them about your… New strength, and their scientists say they might know what it is. So we gotta go. Get in, before some ugly-ass thing comes to eat us."

"Well, don't eat me then, Jason."

"Ha, ha, ha…" He said sarcastically, before punching me in the gut.

I got in the jeep with the others, and we followed the other jeep to Ramsville.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Master… Shall I attack?" King asked the old man.

"No. No one must see you yet. It's bad enough that… that… Monster saw you and lived."

"Forgive me, master."

"Make sure it never happens again. The next time you meet, he will die, or you will. That is all."

"Yes, master."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7

* * *

**

Standing in front of the military compound of Ramsville kinda feels like standing in front of a haunted castle. You just get that aura of evil from it. But then again, this _is_ a military compound, full of people either trained to kill anything that moves, or people inventing things that can kill anything that moves. Seems to be trendy thing in here.

"You guys stick close and follow me. Seriously, you can get lost in here," Uncle Pete chuckled, leading us inside. We stood in a large reception, practically void of events. Hell, even the lady at the counter looked like she would try eating the magazine in her hands out of boredom. "You know, I haven't even been to every part of this huge-ass complex, and I've worked here for three years!"

"Damn, this must be a pretty big place." I replied.

"You bet your ass it's pretty damn big."

We followed him through many corridors and doors, to the point that I lost count of how many we'd gone through. We reached the end of another long hallway to stand in front of a service elevator. We stepped in and Pete hammered away at the keypad. The elevator roared to life, and began descending.

"This elevator sure is inviting." I said sarcastically. It was the elevator that looked to be made for vehicles rather than people.

"The normal elevator's out of order at the moment." Pete explained. "Somethin' weird has been going on with the hardware at this place. And I ain't kidding, but I could swear I heard something crawling in the ducts…" he shivered slightly. "It sure as hell didn't sound like no rat."

"Sounds freaky." Katt stuttered, shuffling closer to me.

"Hey, don't fret over little things. I'm sure it was nothing." I reassured her. She seemed a little better after that.

"Here we are, folks." Pete announced as the elevator came to a halt. "Level B8, the Sci Labs."

"You guys actually go eight floors underground?" I exclaim. That's pretty damn deep if you ask me.

"Actually we go down twenty. All the dangerous experiments are kept underground for safety reasons, as well as their transports. There's an underground rail system linked at the twentieth floor." Pete led us off the elevator, where we saw your typical lab look. Plenty of white walls, rooms with glass walls, probably triple paned or something. And of course, lots of guys dressed in white coats.

"So Uncle Pete, where exactly you taking us?" Jason asked, shielding his eyes. He was never much for bright light, after all, he wasn't exactly a morning person.

"An old college buddy of mine, he's the guy who's gonna be examined Nick here. Way back when, he told me about the T-Virus outbreak. The purpose, the zombies, the works. He also told me they made a countermeasure, and from the way it sounds, Nick is behaving exactly like the countermeasure that was created."

"Say what?" I thought to myself. He sure threw me a mouthful, and I was lost. Didn't have much time to wonder though, as we reached one of the labs. Walking in, I took a look around. Other than your everyday test tube samples and various chemicals, the one thing that caught my eye was a capsule, similar to the one that contained Project D.A. A man, balding head and brown beard, walked over to greet us.

"Pete, how've you been, buddy?" I guessed he must've been the college buddy.

"Perry! I brought the guy I told you about. Meet Nick." Pete slapped his hand on my back and shoved me forward. Perry walked up to me, examining me.

"Hello Nick, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, raising my arm and feeling it.

"Uhm, likewise…What're you doing?"

"Your physical condition is indeed far superior to an ordinary young man of your age range." Perry dropped my arm and took a seat. "Nick, I've been told that you've found yourself to possess extraordinary strength. Is this correct?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me how this happened?"

"I guess, but it's a long story. And hardly believable."

"I've seen incredible things, this is merely the tip of the iceberg to me."

"Well, you asked for it…"

* * *

I explained everything since the day I took the dare. The chemical D.A container, the zombies, and of course, my crazy-ass power. He asked me to tell him more, so I told him about Tower… er, King… As well as the senile old man that gave him orders. When I finished, he seemed fairly flustered. So much for the tip of the iceberg.

"W-Well," he put his hand on his chin, thinking. "You've sure been through a lot."

"Meh," didn't feel that amazing to me. Sure, I _knew_ it was amazing, but hey, I guess I'm just that lazy.

"Nick, let me tell you about D.A. It was a project started by a friend and myself in hopes to fight the T-Virus's er, aftermath. After three years of research, we had finally created it, however, it seemed that there is a certain genetic quality required to properly fuse with D.A. And there's also the danger involved with joining with D.A to begin with. Having two living beings in a single body can be a strain on the body's mechanisms."

"Danger?" Jason asked in shock. "What the hell kind of danger?"

"Well, on a physical scale, the D.A is a very demanding 'ability'. When in use, it can eat away at the user's energy and strength. And also, there's the emotional problem of sharing your body with another being."

"Another being?" Katt looked at me. "Is there really someone else in there with you?"

"Uh…I guess so." Had to tell them at some point. "His name's Mick."

"Well, this Mick would indeed be the incarnation of D.A. It seems Nick is taking this quite well, so it's no problem."

"And what about that genetic thing you talked about earlier?" I asked.

"You shouldn't bother with that. As you can see, you're perfectly fine. It is quite the coincidence though, as we estimated only two people in the world can have that certain gene."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, I feel special."

"But now that you have merged with D.A, you will have many responsibilities on your shoulders."

"Say what?"

"Well, for a start, you'd have to keep this info confidential."

"That's easy,' I puffed at him. Haven't told many people yet, have I?

"Well, secondly, we'll need you to help us end the plague of zombies."

"You're kidding right?" Pete spoke up. "I mean, he's just a kid."

"He's the only one who has managed to sync with D.A! Kid or not, he's the only thing that can stand up to Seran and his army of bodies."

"Who's Seran?" I ask him. Perry looked down and sighed.

"Seran… is the man that you talked about earlier. The man who controls King."

He turned away from us and stared at the capsule on his desk. "He was also my partner in creating D.A."

I looked at him in surprise. He worked with that freak? And they made this thing that's inside me?"

"Hey, at least call me Mick," the voice in my head piped up.

"Shut up, you!" I say in my head.

Perry looked pretty disappointed in himself, and I felt kinda bad for him. I sighed and walked up to him, and stared at the capsule he was looking at. It also said 'D.A' on it.

"Okay… What do you need me to do?"

He got up with a gasp and stared at me. "R-Really? You'll help us?"

"Sure, why not. After all, nobody else wanted this thing in me, right? Might as well use it for something worthwhile."

He practically hugged me, which I wasn't really comfortable with. After all, Katt was watching. "Thank you, young boy! Thank you!"

"Well then," Pete started. "If you plan to work with us, we're gonna have to get you ready. I'm talking military training, and we ain't gonna go soft on you. Think you're up for it?"

"Man, bring it!"

And so, I was signed up to have a crash course in military tactics. During this time, Perry said he'd prepare a team to work with me and help me infiltrate Raccoon City and deal with his old partner.

Really, I seem to be a magnet for big trouble. Well, at least big trouble round here leads to handing me a bigger gun.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N:** Yeah, just a little story pushing, but action's gonna be coming through next chapter when they assault the City like it's nobody's business. Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy and all, sorry!

* * *

A month or so past since I got here. Hours of training's been drilled into me day after day, and I've gotta say, it's surprisingly tough. They also told me not to use my power so I wouldn't rely on it, which just made it harder.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted!" I say to Jason and Katt, who joined me for my break. We grabbed some sodas from a vending machine and lounged around in the hallway. "Thank God my training's almost over."

"Isn't it over already?" Jason asked. "Thought you only had to stay a month."

I took a sip of my ice-cold cola, a cool sting traveling down my throat. "Well, yeah, now I just need to pass the final test. Something along the lines of beating a team of soldiers on my own or something."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Katt asked fearfully. "You could hurt yourself!"

"Heh, I'd be more worried about the soldiers," Jason mumbled.

"Relax, it's just an exercise. We use paintballs and everything,"

Footsteps approached us, and I turned to see Uncle Pete and Professor Perry standing in the corridor.

"Well, your final test is going to start soon. You ready, little man?" Pete said, buying a beer from the vending machine.

"Sure, I guess." I reply, standing up. "When can we start?"

"Now is fine if you're up to it," Perry said.

"Okay."

"Well then, Pete will take you to the grounds. Katt, Jason, come with me and I'll take you to the spectator stand."

Katt and Jason wished me luck, then disappeared down the hall with Professor, leaving Pete and I to head for the grounds. We began walking in the opposite direction, and Pete starts explaining.

"Okay, you're going to be up against an team of three soldiers in a paintball round. You need to get a shot at the head on each of them to win. You'll be fighting in an environment made to resemble Raccoon City streets to get a feel of using territorial advantages. Basically, anything goes out here, as long as you get paint on their heads."

I nod my head in acknowledgement as we stop at a mechanized door.

"Well, this is it. Good luck kid." Pete waves goodbye and walks off as I stare at the door. A faint hiss is heard as the door slides open, and I step in.

The door closes as I examine the surroundings. Big, crumbling buildings, beat-up roads, overturned cars. Yep, it was a pretty good remake of Raccoon City.

"Nick, can you hear me?" a voice boomed on a loudspeaker. "Well, don't bother answering, because I can see that you are."

"Professor Perry?"

"Correct. I'm here to get you started. First off, you should know your opponents have been given a head start in preparing for you. Just a handicap for your D.A. Moving on, to your left will be a small crate. Your supplies are in there."

I turn left, and sure enough there's a crate. I step over and unbuckle the lid, throwing it open. A paintball rifle, a grapple gun, and two smoke grenades.

"Just to inform you, your opponents are also much more heavily armed than you are. Just letting you know." Perry boomed.

"Well, isn't that dandy." I roll my eyes and pick up my gear.

After strapping everything onto my utility belt and loading my rifle with a paintball clip, I feel pretty damn manly.

"Time to kick some ass." I say to nobody in particular, and pump my rifle. Man… Always wanted to do that.

* * *

I trudge through the recreated streets of Raccoon City, eager to meet my competition.

_Click._

Judging from the sound on something I just stepped on, I'd say they're nearby.

"Shit, a mine," I curse silently. Looking down, I see a gray pod sitting under my foot, cleverly hidden in a pothole. It seems my opponents are as stupid as I had hoped.

Grabbing a nearby rock, I place it next to my foot, then carefully edge my foot off the mine, all the while pushing the rock where my foot was.

Slowly… Slowly…

_Click._

Phew, safe! I take a breath of relief and look at the mine I had just outsmarted.

"Ha ha!" I congratulate myself on a good job, until I see a glint in a window, followed by the sound of paintballs whistling in my direction. I manage to throw myself out of the way and into a nearby alley, the concrete sidewalk getting bathed in the colors of the rainbow.

I peek out to take a look at my enemy's position. Third floor up, second window from the left. I look through my stuff and finally devised a plan. I whipped out my grappling hook and look up. The building's too high up to go all the way, but I should be able to make it to the third floor.

"Hmph!" I throw the hook up, aiming for a conveniently broken window. The hook secures itself on the edge, but I pull a few times to be on the safe side. Satisfied that I wouldn't plunge to a painful death, I start scaling the wall.

I reach the window and climb into a hallway. After a short walk to the other end, I see my good friend, scouting the ground for movement.

"Hey, asshole!" I yell out, catching his attention. And just as he looks up at me…

_SPLAT._

I bludgeon his face with a well-placed ball of colors, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Nice work, Nick! Two more to go!" Perry shouts out confidently.

"Yeah, whatever." I mutter. I was about to head downstairs, but saw another trooper on the ground, shooting at me like mad. And if that wasn't enough, another one was already in the building, taking aim from the base of the stairs of my floor. "Oh shit."

Barely avoiding more shots, I return fire while breaking for the stairs heading up. Busting out onto the roof, I look around for options. One of them's on his way up already, and the other one's taken to lobbing his paintballs onto the roof, almost getting me once or twice.

To be honest, using my strength occurred to me here and there, but they specifically told me not to, which is just unfair. Party poopers…

Anyway, I was running out of time. Looking around, I finally decide on an action. I step over to the edge furthest away from my grenade-lobbing buddy on ground floor, take a deep breath, and burst into a run. I knew it was crazy, but it happens in movies, so it's possible I'll survive this, right?

I hear more shots from behind, meaning the trooper had finally reached my floor. Add his shots to the grenades, and I was caught in a blizzard of funky colors. Stains befell my uniform constantly, yet luckily I had yet to get a headshot on myself, and I kept running. As I touched the edge, I leapt with all my might, aiming for a window a few storeys lower than my own. During this time, I saw the soldier on the ground, staring at me in disbelief. I used this time to fire a few quick shots during my freefall, managing to get him square on the head. Two down, one to go…

Unfortunately, I didn't quite hit the window I had aimed for, instead slamming half into the wall, and half through the window a floor lower. Spinning in midair, I slammed onto the floor hard, sliding off into the wall.

"Damn, I'm pissed." I cough up some soot, and I think a pebble or two, before getting up and dusting myself off. Looking outside, I see that the last guy isn't quite like the others. For a start, he seems to have much more balls than the other two, as I see him leap off the building much like myself, but with more grace, and without striking his face onto a brick wall. That, and he _did_ land in the window I was aiming for. Show off.

I turn around, expecting him to head down the staircase. Keeping my sights trained on the stairs, I back off near the window sill. Big mistake. A large force attacks me from the back, sending me hurtling down the hallway. Taking a quick glance behind me, I see the last trooper, holding onto the grappling rope he had used to swing down to my level.

"I like you, kid. You got balls." He said, grabbing his rifle, which was strapped onto his back. I used this time to barge through a nearby door. Another big mistake. I barged into a toilet. There was no escape now.

"Well, shit." I hear his footsteps nearing me, heavy boot after heavy boot. I check my rifle - only one round left. He's almost here.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he kicked the door down, but was instead invited to a face full of smoke. "Argh, my eyes!" he look away, coughing, blinded by the smoke of my two grenades, which I set off just a moment earlier.

"Urgh…" he slowly moved his hands away from his face, hoping that his vision would return. Well, I hope it did, because then he'd see the barrel of my rifle in his face.

"I like you too."

BANG.

* * *

"Congratulations, Nick! You've passed the final test!" Perry exclaimed while Katt strangled me in worry and Jason punched me in congratulation.

"And we've also got your team ready to move out with you at Raccoon." Uncle Pete informed me. He turned and called out to the hallway. "Hey, you guys can come over now!"

"Well, suck me sideways."

Standing at the corridor, were three very familiar soldiers, all holding icepacks on their heads. I think I'm going to like this team.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** I know I'm updating slow, I've just been bogged down with other bits and pieces lately and hardly have the time to write jack. So sorry for the wait, and hopefully, I'll start hauling ass and working faster. Har!


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

My team and I were stuffed into a personnel carrier headed for good old Raccoon City, where we were ordered to 'blow the bejeezus' out of the place. The military sure have some unique terms here.

Katt and Jason saw me off at the base. I told them they'd be safer staying there. At least if anyone went after them, they'd have to take down a whole army. Literally. Katt wasn't exactly pleased that I was leaving them, and she made me promise her I'd come back It's not that I'm overly confident or anything, I just wanted her to stop crying. Even if I wasn't sure whether I'd come back in one piece.

I decided to use this time to acquaint myself with the team.

"So, how's about introducing yourselves? It wouldn't feel right blowing up shit with people I don't know." I tried to sound friendly, but I guess I got off bordering sadistic.

"Tch, don't play all fun and games with me, kid," one of them spat at me. "Don't think I've accepted having some runt as my superior."

They didn't have their helmets on like they had before, so now I got a good look at them. The guy who seemed to have something against me had Caucasian features, with short, brown hair, which was scruffy in demeanor. Another one, with longer black hair tied back and had features of an Asian background.

"Looks can be deceiving, Gunther. He did after all defeat us in the simulation." He spoke surprisingly formally. And hey, he was defending me too, so he seemed like a nice guy.

"Pft, beginner's luck! If anything, this kid's probably gonna slow us down! Dammit Long, you're such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Just returning the favor, asswipe."

"Both of you put it rest now!"

The third soldier finally spoke up. Judging by the way the other two jumped at his command, he was the leader of the three. He turned to me and lowered his head in apology.

"Sorry about that, sir. Regardless of how they seem, they are capable soldiers."

"Uh, no problem. And don't call me 'sir'. Nick's fine." I replied.

"Well then Nick, I'm David. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I shook it firmly.

"You too."

"I heard you're the guy that synced with the project. I also heard that it could do some incredible things."

I laughed modestly. "It helps when I gotta screw something open I guess."

"Arriving at drop point! ETA in ten!" the driver called back.

"Gotcha. Team, make final prep checks!" David commanded.

* * *

We stood at the same bridge where this all began for me. The transport zoomed off into the distance, leaving the team and I at the entrance to Hell. 

David took out a map from his pack and laid it across the floor, holding it down with some stones.

"Okay, here's the plan. In the city, there are four main points where the computer's estimated would be the most effective places to set up the bombs," he marked four points onto the map with a marker. "All the spots are in the underground subway tunnels and sewers. If we can get all four bombs set up and get out, it's a near guarantee that the whole place will be destroyed."

"Sounds simple enough. Anything else?" I ask. They looked at me with an annoyed look. "What?"

"This isn't going to be a walk in the park. You have any idea what's in there?" Long said to me.

"Ha, told you this kid was no good." Gunther grunted in satisfaction. Man, what an ass.

"Actually, from what his record said, he went in there twice, and apparently caused quite a ruckus the second time too." David answered, still examining the map. Gunther and Long didn't answer, just stared at me with gaping jaws.

"Like I said, anything else?" I smiled evilly at the two just to emphasize how simple this seemed to me, freaking them out even more.

"That's it for what we have to do. Now we just find out how we're going to go about it," David looked up at the rest of us. "We can do this as a full team, or split into ones or twos."

"It would be wise to stick together," Long commented. "The enemies outnumber us drastically."

"I'd rather do anything not involving the kid." Gunther answered indignantly.

"Well then, I guess we'll divide into pairs. Long, you and Gunther head for these two," he pointed at the two nearest to our location. "Nick and I will make a beeline to the other side of the city and take care of these two."

"Sounds good to me." Gunther grunted and got up.

"I agree." Long replied, also standing.

"I'm cool with it too."

"Then it's settled." David folded his map up and stuck it in his bag. "Let's go burn shit and kill zombies on the way!"

I like this guy. Reminds me of me.

* * *

We stuck to the edge of the city, hoping to attract less attention. It was going to be awhile before we'd get there, so we talked a bit. 

"So how's that guy in your head working for you?" David questioned.

"Meh, it's okay I guess. Someone to talk to when I'm bored, and he's an okay guy." I replied.

"I guess that's a compliment. I'm honored." Mick piped up in my head again.

"Dude, that wasn't much of a compliment."

"Considering the kinda guy you are, I think it's a good start."

"Asshole."

David started laughing out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You were talking to him just then, weren't you? You got all quiet all of a sudden, so I'm just assuming."

"Yeah, I was." I shrugged. I changed the subject. "So how much further?"

He looked at his watch, then at the buildings. "This should be close enough. Let's find the nearest manhole and get down."

We jogged around the streets for a minute or two before we found one. We heaved it up and slid it aside, opening a pitch black passage.

"Would you like to go first, or should I?" I mused.

"Ladies first."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Touché."

He clambered onto the ring ladder and began descending, then I got down and followed.

Judging from the strange vibe I'm getting, and the smell, I concluded one thing.

This was going to be one shitty trip.

* * *

**Third Person**

Above ground, observing from the top of one of the buildings, was a large, black-clad figure, carrying an even larger axe. The earphone attached to his neck crackled to life.

"Get down there and greet our guests 'warmly', King."

"Yes, master."

He lifted a large flamethrower off the floor and heaved it onto his shoulder, before trudging off down the stairs.

** TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Okay, we turn left down this one," David told me, looking at our map. I grunted in affirmation and we turned left down yet another smelly pipe. David scowled and slapped the map across the surface. "Bloody hell, shit's falling onto the map."

"Well, shit," I said to him, laughing slightly at my clever joke. Okay, so it wasn't clever, but I don't care, I think it was good.

We stopped at what the map showed as one of our bombing points. "Okay, this is the first point. I'll set up the bomb, you keep an eye out for any hostiles and give me a yell if you see anything."

He took off his backpack and began to take out tools and a small box-like package, which I assumed to be the bomb. I looked out and did as I was told, searching for hostiles. Now either there's nobody here right now, or the zombies are damn good ninjas.

"Oh look, more sewer shit," I said blandly. "And what's that? Is that…a rat?" David laughed out.

"You should be glad there's nothing here," David said. "I know from experience that no contact is better."

"Yeah, well, I dunno about you but the fact that there's nothing happening is making me think that they're planning something," I said seriously.

"They're zombies. They can barely walk, let alone plan something."

"That's what you think," I finally heard something. A soft rumbling in the distance, slowly getting louder.

"That doesn't sound too good," I said, trying to work out what it was. I worked it out alright, when I saw the blazing pillar of fire coming straight for us.

"Get under the water!" David yelled, grabbing the bomb and bringing it down with him.

"Aw, shit!" I dived underneath, just barely avoiding the intense gush of flame over our heads. I heard it zoom past us and dissipate, getting back out of the water. I saw that the source of the fire came from a flamethrower, in the hands of my old buddy, King.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what the hell is that?" David said, backing off while readying his rifle. He fired a few shots, which just sunk into King like a rock into water. King didn't even flinch.

"You better run," I told him. "Leave me one of the bombs and I'll take care of this one. You get to the other one."

"You're going to fight _that_?" he asked incredulously.

"We've danced a few times before," I recalled our previous battles. "Don't worry, I can handle him. Just don't get yourself killed, I couldn't stand those two guys without you around."

He nodded and threw me the bomb he had prepared for this site. Everything was still set, apparently I just had to punch the pass code in. I tossed it under the water first, to protect it from King's flamethrower, and raised my rifle. I saw him as he was about to ready his flamethrower once more, and quickly took aim at the gas canister strapped underneath the gun. One shot later, King was in flames, groaning in agony. I ran at him, jumping up and pounding him upwards with a flying knee. He thumped onto the ceiling hard, and fell into the water, the flames starting to extinguish.

I thought I could go for the bomb and plant it and run, but King had grabbed my leg, yanking me to the ground. I hit the water hard, some of it going into my mouth. Gross. King got up, still holding onto my leg, and threw me into the side of the pipe, which hurt a lot. He threw me again, flinging me down the pipe. I crashed with a splash, starting to feel dizzy. I scrambled to my feet quickly, going tipsy turvy. As if I didn't think it was bad enough, I heard something behind me.

"Aw, shit. Shit, shit, shit."

Zombies were slowly limping towards me, lots of them. I'm talking a hundred or something, they practically filled up the pipe. On one side, King, the other, a zombie riot crowd. I looked around frantically for something, _anything._ My eyes then fell onto the bomb. I think I must've smiled evilly at this time. I had a plan.

I ran for the bomb, dropping my rifle and snatching the bomb into my hand. I ran towards King this time. He roared in fury, his mouth wide open, which is just what I needed. I jumped, throwing my arm back, then shoving the bomb right into his mouth. I jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground. I quickly punched in the code before getting off him, punching him in the face to stun him, then ran as fast as I could, as the timer was set to fifteen seconds. I ran a fair distance before a sudden jolt accompanied with an ear-shattering boom knocked me to the floor.

I could hear buildings toppling from topside. I grabbed my radio to report, but found that it had broken, probably in the impact from one of King's throws. I sighed and tossed it, heading for the nearest ladder and heading back to the surface. You don't realize just how good the air is up here than down there…Well, I guess not in Raccoon City, the stench of dead bodies is just as bad.

I heard another bomb blow in another part of the town. I decided that it would be a good place to head for now. I had to meet up with the others. That is, if they're still alive.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** This took me some time, I know, but I've been busy, so yeah. Sorry.


End file.
